Klaudia Weismann
was a female researcher who operated in Germany during World War II. She was the older sister of Adolf K. Weismann, whom she worked alongside to research the Dresden Slate. Appearance Klaudia was a tall, young woman with long, platinum blonde hair and blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her wavy hair reached down just below her collarbone and was mostly pushed to the left side of her body. Her side bangs were curved inwards to frame her cheeks. Klaudia also had a slender yet curvaceous figure with large breasts. Her three sizes were B88/W57/H85. She wore a white shirt with an upturned collar underneath a padded, dark green minidress reminiscent of the uniform for German soldiers during her era. Over which, Klaudia wore a matching-colored trench coat of the same color over her her outfit, shoulder padded with black straps and a yellow vertical line running through, additionally with open storm patches and rolled-up sleeves. She had a red and black armband on her left arm. Her boots were short, black kitten heels. Klaudia also carried a clipboard with her at most times. Personality Klaudia was a friendly, upbeat woman who supported her brother's research. She is respectful towards others though her friendliness puts her at a very comfortable attitude towards certain individuals, regardless of their authoritative statuses or actual relationship with her. She is also a good cook, but took a scientific approach while cookingK -All Characters-. Before the Dresden Bombing, she became interested in Japanese cuisine. History While conducting underground research in Germany, she heard a small explosion take place and went to check up on it. Klaudia noticed that Lieutenant Kokujōji and her younger brother were present. She asked whether Adolf was bothering the Lieutenant but was told otherwise. Subsequently, after hearing Adolf's complaint about the Lieutenant wanting to use his research for military purposes, Klaudia went over to pinch her brother and scold him for his words. She quickly realized that the Lieutenant was watching her scold Adolf and told him to disregard her words as "off-the-record", then giggling when he stated that he couldn't understand what they were saying anyhow.K Anime: Episode 9 Roughly two months later in April 1945, the Dresden Bombings took place, making the research centre collapse. While evacuating, Klaudia died saving Adolf's life from falling debris as he tried to recover research documents over the König Project.K -The First-, chapter 13 Her death ultimately results in Adolf escaping to the skies in Himmelreich. Equipment Clipboard: Klaudia often carried a clipboard with her. Relationships |-|Family= Adolf K. Weismann Klaudia had an amicable relationship with her younger brother and was a supporter of his research. |-|Other= Daikaku Kokujōji She appeared friendly with the Japanese Lieutenant and often tried putting up a professional front with him. Though, she does not hold back her humor towards him. Klaudia disliked it when her younger brother was being rude or otherwise unpleasant before him, even if it wasn't an actual issue for the Lieutenant. Trivia * Her love for Japanese cuisine started from the food Daikaku Kokujōji shared with her, food that was from Japan, his home country. To her, it became a side research, and her brother Adolf and Daikaku became her unfortunate taste-testers. * In the manga version , Shiro didn't forget her even after losing his memory and with a fake life on top of it. He simply believed his older sister would be waiting for him at home. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Gakuen K